Doctor Who - Revenge of the Cybermen
Doctor Who - Revenge of the Cybermen is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 3rd October 1983 and 3rd November 1986 and then re-released in 19th April 1999 by BBC Video. Description From the longest running science fiction series in the world emerged a golden age of classic monsters - memorable grotesques such as the Daleks, Ice Warriors, Sontarans, Yeti and Cybermen! In this adventure the Doctor, with Sarah and Harry, returns to Space Station Nerva (the scene of adventure) to find that the Tardis has drifted back a few thousand years in time. Plague is raging through the Nerva which is manned by only a handful of frightened survivors. Sarah falls victim to the mystery virus. The Doctor discovers that the Cybermen have taken over the station in order to use it to destroy the planet Voga where there are extensive gold mines. They wish to destroy all the gold in the solar system as it is a deadly metal to them. Will the Doctor manage to defeat the Cybermen and find an antidote to cure Sarah? Credits Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:Doctor Who Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sci-Fi Videos by BBC Category:1986 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U